Go
by hopefulmemoir
Summary: Hades is bored, being stuck in the Underworld most of the time tends to do that. When his nephew ends up in his realm, he takes the opportunity to use the demigod as entertainment by playing a game. Hades/Jason.


This is Hades/Jason. If you don't like slash, you really won't like this.

It contains explicit content and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

Hades sat upon his dead throne looking bored. That's what the Underworld was, boring. He only had his minions to talk to for two thirds of the year and they only agreed with what the Lord of the Underworld said. Persephone when she was here made great company if she wasn't mourning. He loved his wife with all his heart but his realm was so…lonely. He was lonely. It was his fault and he was happy he had done it…yet there were times when he looked upon precious gems, rocky walls and fleshless bone that he felt an ache in his chest. It didn't matter. Hades had to remain and keep the realm stable. It was his domain, his centre of power.

"Fuck I hate it here sometimes." Hades cursed and leaned his head on his hand. Demigods made it interesting when they ventured here, but that seldom happened; especially now that the Giant War was over. Nico and Hazel had gone and started lives on the surface, not that Hades blamed them. Who would come here unless they had to? Sure, his children visited once in a while, but those stays were few and far between; normally when Persephone was also present. His only visitors were the dead and those who wanted something. Hades would judge, that was his job, but he would be fair. He was always very fair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hades blinked and looked at the rocky floor at his feet. Anger filled his veins. Jason Grace. Zeus', or rather Jupiter's, bastard. Hades felt anger burn through him like wild fire. He immediately summoned minions to restrain the young man. Jason fought them, cutting them down. Hades smirked. The blond was strained. His face showed his exhaustion. That didn't surprise the Lord of the Underworld. So far from fresh air and open sky, he must feel nearly suffocated.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of my nephew's visit?" Jason spun around and fell to his bottom when Hades spoke. Had the demigod not noticed where he had fallen?

"Lord Pluto…"

"Hades." The god corrected. "Why are you here?" Jason glared.

"I was just leaving." The god stood and stomped his foot, putting the Roman off balance and forcing him to the floor.

"You were not, boy," Jason's glare worsened at the name. "Now answer me or I will have you imprisoned."

"Your son sent me." Jason gritted bitterly. "Apparently this is his idea of a joke. You look younger than I remember." Jason noted. Hades glanced to his hands. If he had to guess, the god probably looked about twenty-five. He supposed his form was younger due to the demigods digging in their roots. Hades didn't care either way, he still radiated power. "I'm going to go now."

"You'll go when I say you may."

"You're joking right? This place stinks. I feel dizzy."

"That's the sulphur." Hades informed. The Lord of the Underworld stepped off his throne and his form shrank as he did until he was a normal height for mortals. "I'm going to humour my son and keep you for company." The son of Jupiter turned to bolt, and rightly so. The last time Hades had a child of Zeus here; he fed her pomegranate seeds and made her his wife. The demigod was easily stopped by a wall of rock that shot from the ground which he ran smack into. Jason groaned. Hades dragged the young man to his feet and upon taking his arm guided Jason through his castle.

"Gods let go of me!"

"I'm bored, Jason. The sooner you entertain me, the sooner I send you home."

"I thought you hated demigods."

"I do. I was thinking I might torture you." Jason tensed. "But-I'm not permitted to torture a hero." The Roman breathed a sigh of relief. "You're rather boring."

"What do you want me to say?" Hades gritted his teeth.

"Not _that_. I get enough of that from my minions." The god growled.

"How's the weather?" Hades looked at the demigod with an arched brow. "Er, consistent?"

"Did your mother drop you on your head?" Jason frowned.

"How's work?"

"Boring."

"Persephone is doing well?"

"Couldn't tell you, she's up on Olympus."

"How are your kids?"

"Alive."

"Gods Hades, maybe if you weren't so boring, more people would visit." The god frowned after Jason spoke. "I can't carry on a conversation with you unless you're willing to give useful input." Hades frowned.

"Fine."

"So what have you been up to since Gaea was lulled to sleep?"

"The same-" Jason shot the god a look. "I've been…relatively busy. Once Thanatos was freed I had to help with judging the souls of mortals for a while. After things were caught up some I went back to keeping souls from escaping."

"Do you like your job?" Jason asked.

"Sometimes. As I said, it can get boring, mostly because it's redundant." Hades had escorted Jason to one of the gods' many formal living rooms. They sat down on the plush leather sofa that Jason guessed must have cost a small fortune. Admittedly, the demigod was glad Hades wasn't holding his arm anymore. That felt a bit too weird for Jason.

"Nice sofa."

"Thank you. It was an expensive piece I had custom made." Hades leaned into the sofa and breathed a deep sigh. He looked tired to Jason. His hair was black and his eyes looked black they were such a dark brown. It was a sharp contrast to the god's porcelain skin tone. He was a handsome god, regal looking and powerful. It felt so weird to sit with him on a couch casually talking…not that Jason had much choice, much to the annoyance of the demigod. "Have you ever played Go?"

"No." Jason furrowed his brow. What a stupid name for a game he thought.

"Time you learned. You're a Roman, it'll benefit you." Hades waved his hand and a board appeared on the table in front of the couch. It was square block with grid lines on it and consisted of black and white round stones. Jason refrained from groaning. He knew this was going to be a long stay.

~o-o-o~

"You catch on quickly." Hades complimented. He won, but Jason was picking up the game at a speedy rate and had managed to capture clusters of Hades' stones.

"This is really hard. I thought chess was bad." Jason set a stone down. "Lord Hades…"

"Mm?" The god looked at his nephew and took note of how exhausted he appeared. "You're hungry and tired." Jason nodded. "Alright. Leave."

"Can I come by again?" The Lord of the Underworld blinked and stared at the blond. "I'd like to play this, if you don't mind."

"You wish to willingly spend time with me."

"This was fun…wasn't it?" Jason's voice was uncertain suddenly. Hades smiled lightly.

"Yes, I…I would like that. You're the best I've played in a long time."

"Great. I'll IM you or something." The god only nodded and waved his hand which allowed Jason to vanish from the Underworld. Hades looked down at the board. Zeus may not be the smartest of gods, but he bore intelligent children; that was certain.

~o-o-o~

Jason came by once every two weeks to play Go. He progressively got better at the game, though he was never able to best Hades. The Lord of the Underworld wasn't surprised; he had millennia of experience over the demigod. It also became a bit of a routine but Hades didn't mind. He enjoyed their meetings and soon found he looked forward to them. When they were over, he found himself disappointed. Jason always came by; smiling and the sight warmed the cold god's heart. That's when Hades knew he was in trouble. Very few showed him kindness, and those who did (Maria was one such person and he had fallen hard for her) Hades found himself falling in love with them. He couldn't help himself. It was normal for people to want love and comfort, and when such things were denied, those who did offer companionship Hades immediately clung to, leading to the god's hopeless desperation for more intimacy.

"Are you ready to play, Lord Hades?" Jason looked at him curiously. His eyes were sharp like his father's, but held no disdain or malice. Beautiful eyes, Hades noted. And Jason was handsome too, striking really, like most of Zeus' children.

"Yes." Hades answered and they turned to the board. They made idle conversation sometimes. The silence wasn't unwelcome and was never awkward when it did fall over them.

"I…" Jason's hand was hovering over the board. He'd made quite a few errors today.

"Is something wrong?"

"So you…you know about Piper, right? How we're together?" Jason dropped his hand without moving a stone.

"Mm." Hades nodded. He made a mental note to destroy the daughter of Aphrodite.

"I think she's cheating on me." Hades met Jason's gaze. The young man looked extremely insecure. "And…I know…gods aren't known for fidelity or whatever but I don't know what to do and I'm afraid to talk to anyone because we're all friends."

"I see."

"Should I confront her?"

"That is probably best."

"But what if she isn't and…and I-I ruin something special. She means a lot to me." In this moment Hades knew who Jason reminded him of. A young Zeus, before the god had become King, before Metis had been taken…oh how the mortals got that wrong. Young Zeus was so upbeat and light. He glowed with joy and took pleasure in little things. Bitterness stained him now, etched into his being and the king was little more than a spiteful tyrant. Hades would not let that happen to Jason.

"What makes you think she's cheating?" Hades asked.

"She's been distant lately. When…I try to hold her she isn't very responsive and our…intimacy is…we haven't had sex in over six months." The god nodded, beckoning the demigod to continue. "And a few times I've smelt our sheets and…and I think I smell…" Jason straightened and took a deep breath. "I think I smell another woman. _That's_ what's so crazy."

"You think Piper is cheating on you with a woman?"

"Yeah. Does that sound crazy? It's crazy. I…I should…"

"Would you like me to look into it?" Jason blinked at Hades in shock.

"You mean it?"

"I don't see why not. I have nothing I want to do most of the time anyway. Spying is something of a specialty of mine."

"No…oh…gods…" Jason looked at his knees.

"You need to do that or at the very least confront her about your intimacy issues. It's not going to resolve on its own."

"Yeah, you're right." Jason met Hades' gaze. "I'd appreciate if…you took a look. So I know what to…say."

"Alright. Are you going to focus now? Or should we call it quits considering how preoccupied you've been." Jason looked at the board and flushed. Three different accounts of Hades taking Jason's pieces through ladders were on the board, which was just bad.

"I think we'll call it a day."

"See you in two weeks." Hades waved his hand and Jason vanished. He felt a pleased grin fall upon his lips. If Aphrodite's daughter was being unfaithful Hades would find out, and when he did…why, who better to comfort Jason than sweet Uncle Hades?

~o-o-o~

With his Helm, Hades became darkness. He used that to spy on Piper. He watched the girl for some time, as she parted from Jason, where she worked, where she worked out, where she ate. It was creepy, but Hades was a creepy guy. When night came she returned home. Jason's job often called for him to stay late, and tonight was one of those nights. That meant a perfect opportunity for Piper to bring a girl home (if she really was cheating) which meant perfect opportunity for Hades to swoop in. As the god watched from the shadows he heard the doorbell. Piper was rather quick to get the door. To Hades' disappointment, it was only Athena's brat, Annabeth. They were good friends, and Annabeth was dating Percy, so Hades suspected this was just a friendly get together. He was wrong. Half a bottle of wine later the two heroines were making out on the couch with heated passion. The god left. He didn't need to see more. Jason came by at his regular time.

"So? What did you find out? Anything? I'm paranoid aren't I." Jason shook his head and smiled, but it fell when he saw his uncle's solemn expression. "What?"

"One night when you were working late, Piper had Annabeth over."

"That's not unusual. Annabeth and Piper are best friends."

"Jason." Hades spoke sternly. Jason shook his head.

"But Annabeth is with Percy." Jason murmured. The god said nothing. "Oh my gods. Did…are you sure?"

"They kissed rather heatedly on your couch. I opted not to stay when Piper removed Annabeth's shirt."

"F-fuck-are you kidding?!" Jason gritted his teeth. "Is this some kind of sick joke!?"

"What? No, I did as you asked-"

"I don't believe this! What the fuck do you gain? Is this fun for you? Trying to fuck with people's love lives? Gods-you-sick bastard!" Jason hit the Go board and it broke when it struck the rocky floor. Hades only stared; he couldn't believe Jason thought he was lying. "No wonder you're so fucking lonely! You pull shit like this-that's messed up!" Jason's voice boomed through the room.

"Jason I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Send me back. I can't believe I trusted you." Hades didn't argue and waved his hand, sending Jason back to the mortal realm above. The Lord of the Underworld then eased into his leather couch. He should have seen this coming.

"Darling," Hades turned his head. Persephone stood in the doorway. She had gotten to the Underworld three weeks ago. "Was that Jason?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I'm a fool."

"Oh, don't say that." Persephone crossed the room and knelt in front of her husband. She combed her dainty fingers through his dark hair. "Why was Jason here?"

"We play Go, as I've said." Hades mumbled. "Well, we used to. He'll never come back now."

"Why?"

"I caught his girlfriend cheating with Annabeth. He opted not to believe me, insulted me and demanded I send him away."

"How unlike you to oblige someone." Persephone commented. Hades grumbled lowly. "You fell in love with him, didn't you?" She spoke kindly, and Hades felt a huge burden on his shoulders.

"My dove, I am sorry. I…I can't help it when…" Persephone pressed her finger to the man's lips, silencing him.

"I understand. You get lonely and what better way to rid of the feeling than a lover's embrace?" Hades lifted a pale hand to brush the spring goddess' hair from her face. "And I'll be honest, you having a male lover is much more appealing. No children." Persephone giggled. "I'm sorry you always end up hurt. We always end up leaving."

"The mortal realm needs you, so I understand."

"Remember when we were young? Oh…you would have given me the world. And when you found out about me eating the pomegranates…you were furious!"

"It was such a foolish act." Hades sat up and pulled Persephone onto the couch. "My dove…"

"Jason will find out the truth. He'll seek forgiveness."

"That sounds like the beginning of a plan."

"Well…" Persephone leaned into Hades. "You do get awfully lonely here when I'm gone. And…I get so upset when you bed mortal women…perhaps my half-brother would make suitable company for you while I'm away."

"He would never agree to it." Hades wound his arms around his wife's waist. The goddess arched into him.

"He might. You just need to convince him. I think you'll find that easy if you try."

"Do I tell you that I love you enough?"

"Every day." They smiled at each other before sharing a kiss.

~o-o-o~

Jason ran from the house after what he had just seen. He hadn't wanted to believe Hades, so he didn't. He tried harder to make things work with Piper. He took her on dates, gave her a lot of time and attention, but she blew him off more often than not. Finally, he decided to 'work late'. When he arrived at home on time, he found Piper in bed with Annabeth. Jason felt crushed and yet…the pain wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected. It clicked then that Jason had fallen out of love with Piper, but he didn't know when. Their relationship had always been superficial, forged by Hera so the queen could have cooperation between Greeks and Romans. Before Jason knew it, he was outside Percy's place, knocking frantically. When Percy opened the door, only his head showed.

"We need to talk." Jason panted.

"Umm…I'm busy."

"Percy, it's important. It's about Annabeth."

"I'm…busy." Percy repeated. Jason zapped him and forced his way in. He found out quickly why Percy was only showing his face. He was naked. "Jason, get out now!" Percy barked.

"It's Jason?" Jason turned, and then Nico walked into the room, only the son of Hades was also lacking clothing. Percy flushed.

"Nico, get back to bed, Jason, you can go now."

"What the fuck?!" Jason looked at Percy. "You're cheating on Annabeth with…Nico?"

"Well, Annabeth never wants to fuck anymore, and Nico as it turns out likes guys too."

"You could join if you like." Nico offered. Percy shot the ghost king a glare.

"No, thanks." Jason mumbled. "Ah…I guess…well, you should know I…" Jason looked between Nico and Percy. "Annabeth and Piper…"

"I knew it! They always look at each other like they have a secret." Nico grinned. Percy got up from the floor.

"So Annabeth is with Piper, sorry to hear that." Percy smiled solemnly at Jason. "You want a hug?"

"No." Jason backed away from Percy. "I'm going to go now. Enjoy…this."

"Sure thing. Hey, if you're moving out, you're always welcome here, Jason." Percy offered. Jason just left without another word. Praying to the gods he could forget those images, Jason wandered absently outside. Dusk was quickly falling. The skyline was turning brilliant oranges, pinks and purples, but the sight brought little happiness to Jason. He had places to go, but he felt so lost. Why had Piper done that to him? If she was so unhappy…the son of Jupiter turned when he heard footsteps. To his surprise, Mercury approached.

"Hello sir." Jason greeted.

"Jason." He held out a letter. Jason accepted the letter. It was black with silver ink, his name written in fine cursive. "Take care." Jason only nodded and the messenger god vanished. Jason opted not to open the letter. He'd wait until it was well into the night and then return to Percy's. He couldn't bear to look at Piper and he did _not_ want to hear Percy and Nico.

~o-o-o~

Jason lay in his bed, wide awake; the sounds of Nico fucking Percy's brains out loud and clear through the thin walls. It's a miracle Percy had any brains left at this point. It was really, really annoying not sleeping because of those two horny fuckers. But Jason didn't have anywhere else to go. Leo lived in a one bedroom with Reyna (she was awkward enough to be around) Piper and Annabeth had moved in together, Frank and Hazel had their arms full with a baby…Jason sighed heavily and reached over to his nightstand. He fished out the black envelope. He ought to open it. He'd had it for over a month, but he'd found excuses not to open it. He knew it was from Hades and Jason felt like such a fool he was sure the Lord of the Underworld had written a _book_ on Jason's idiocy. The god could have. Finally, Jason tore open the seal. It was sealed with wax, the impression of a helm marking Hades' symbol. It was kind of cool. Once the seal was broken Jason pulled out thick black paper. It felt expensive, but that didn't surprise the demigod. When he opened the letter Jason was suddenly falling. He screamed and hit a familiar hard surface upon landing. Jason groaned and turned over. He found his gaze fixed on rough rocky floors slowly leading to a dead throne.

"Took you long enough. You're lucky I'm a patient man." Jason slowly looked up. Hades was seated on his throne, and looked over ten feet tall. His robes were silk, and coloured regal violets with dark accents. His impossibly dark eyes were fixed on Jason, but held no anger. It surprised the Roman. Jason's attention was pulled elsewhere when he realized how freezing he was. Ending up in the Underworld in nothing but boxers did that, apparently. Jason stood quickly, hugging his bare arms to his bare chest, teeth chattering. Hades stood and stepped off his throne, shrinking as he walked. "Mm, I'll get you some clothes, follow me. We have something to discuss." Jason obediently followed. Once Jason was dressed in clothes that probably belonged to Nico, they took a seat on the leather couch they sat on when they played Go.

"Sorry about the board."

"Items are replaceable. We weren't using my good set, so I don't mind." Hades offered. Jason gritted his teeth. Why wasn't this god angry at him? He'd lashed out, called Hades a liar, and yet he was nothing but patient with Jason, showing no signs of anger or resentment. It was frustrating.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because I understand why you acted that way. Sometimes it's easier to accept lies than the truth." Jason swallowed thickly. "I wanted to ask how things were going."

"Great. I'm living with Nico and Percy, who can't stop fucking. I get to hear all the lovely sounds of Percy's begging while your son pounds into him. It's awesome, especially when they offer me to join."

"What."

"Yup. Great. Love it." Jason growled. "But it's better than living with Piper and Annabeth. I still can't look at them without feeling sick. I can't stay with Leo because he lives with Reyna and Reyna and I are still kind of awkward. Hazel and Frank have a baby…" Jason looked at Hades slowly. The god looked ready to explode. "Are you ok?"

"Percy and Nico didn't touch you, did they?"

"Uh…" Jason shuffled away from Hades but was snatched by the god before he could get out of arms reach. "What-"

"Did they?!"

"NO!" Jason gasped. "Gods, why are you so angry about _that_?" Jason stared at Hades and then it clicked. "You…like me?"

"You're as dense as your father." Jason went to retort, but found soft lips cutting him off. The son of Jupiter protested and broke the kiss.

"What-" But his lips were captured again. Jason was pressed into the couch, Hades' body over him as the god ravished his mouth. Submitting was a foreign feeling for Jason and he kind of liked it. He'd always been a control freak. Things had to be neat and perfect; plans had to be reliable with backup strategies thought up. Jason always stepped forward as a leader, it was often expected and it became the norm for him. Yet this, this was…taboo, this was so far out of controlled and normal and…Jason keened when Hades broke their kiss. The Roman was panting heavily, breath gone from their intense kiss. The Lord of the Underworld hummed at the sight of Jason panting beneath him. He shouldn't have given the young man clothes… "What…what about Persephone? Isn't she here?"

"She knows, she's ok with this."

"What?" Jason gasped.

"Just trust me." The words were gentle. Jason blushed faintly and nodded.

"Then…kiss me again." Smirking, Hades kissed him. His hands wandered Jason's well sculpted body. It was no surprise the young man was perfectly fit. With skilled hands the larger male slid them under Jason's borrowed shirt and began teasing across the taut skin. Jason moaned and whimpered beneath him, arching into his deliberate touch. Urged by his soon to be lover's responses, Hades ripped the clothing off. "Isn't that your son's?"

"Like I give a shit." Jason laughed softly. Hades smiled back. The Roman hadn't done much laughing since he'd found out about Piper's infidelity. It was a pleasure to see. Hades scooped Jason up and transported them to the god's bedroom. Jason paid little mind to the expensively furnished room, his attention focused on tugging off Hades' complicated robes. Meanwhile, the god continued touching and teasing Jason, twisting his nipples between fingers, caressing his skin…

"Fuck it, take your clothes off, I don't know how." Jason pouted and crossed his arms. Hades couldn't help but laugh and obeyed the demigod. Once the Lord of the Underworld was out of his tricky clothes and down to his boxers, he yanked off Jason's remaining clothing. Immediately Jason closed his legs and curled his knees. Hades shot Jason a look. "I've never done this with a guy, ok? Give me a break." The god set his hands on Jason's knees and spread them much to the embarrassment of the Roman. He knelt between the now spread legs and leaned over Jason.

"Didn't I say trust me?"

"Yeah." Jason relaxed. Hades breathed deeply and took in Jason's body. It was perfect. Of course it was perfect. The god smoothed his hands down the younger man's body, following the course his eyes had taken, until he reached the soft curls of the demigod's pubes. Jason gasped softly, clearly nervous. Hades took note and went slow, caressing Jason's cock until the organ was hard and erect. Task accomplished, Hades made lube appear and poured some on his fingers. Jason squirmed beneath him, letting out puffs of air as he tried to collect himself. It was cute. Hades' now lubricated fingers went to Jason's entrance and he felt it pulse under his touch.

"Relax."

"I'm trying."

"Not hard enough."

"Give me a break, it's my first time." Hades decided not to comment. He was taking things slowly. He needed Jason to enjoy this for his plan (Persephone's, he supposed) to work. Jason nodded shortly and Hades pushed a finger in. The blond huffed. "That's not so bad." The god refrained from smirking. He worked Jason's pucker until he could add a second finger. Jason winced at that. "Ok…" Jason gasped softly. Further stretching the younger man, Hades worked and spread his fingers. Once the muscles were relaxed enough, a third finger entered Jason. He let out a soft cry. "That…is that necessary?"

"One more."

"Seriously?" Jason whined. Hades kissed the demigod softly.

"If you want to stop we can."

"No." Jason grabbed the gods' shoulders. "Just…work me really well." Hades kissed Jason's neck to hide his dark smirk and spent some time fingering Jason with three fingers. Pleased by the Roman's grunting Hades spread his fingers and added a fourth. "Oh Hades…" Jason moaned. The sound was sinful and Hades bucked his hips. He really needed to have Jason soon. The god worked Jason's entrance until he was satisfied the demigod was stretched enough and he extracted his fingers. Jason whimpered at the loss.

"Soon." Hades cooed and kissed Jason while he removed his boxers. There had been some strategy to that. While keeping Jason's lips, and in effect eyes, occupied Hades worked his erection with lube before he pushed Jason's legs up to set himself at the younger man's entrance. Jason broke the kiss.

"Hades-" Jason looked into the god's dark eyes and his face twisted in pained pleasure as he was entered. His voice was lost at the feeling. Four fingers weren't enough. Jason felt paralyzed, yet; there was an itching pleasure accompanying the pain that made Jason see stars. He could finally breathe again once Hades had sheathed himself. The demigod dug his nails into his uncle's shoulders as he gasped for breath. "You're…huge."

"Are you ok?" Jason nodded.

"It's…really good but…don't move just yet." Hades nodded and kept still. When Jason started to squirm Hades knew he was ready. The god pulled out and thrust back in, causing the Roman to scream in ecstasy. Pace set, Hades rocked into the blond, fucking him senseless. Jason came not long after Hades began, spraying his release across their stomachs, but the god was much further from orgasm than his mortal lover, and continued his motions with Jason's walls clenched and pulsing around him. The demigod's sensitivity from his recent orgasm and the constant stimulation to his prostate quickly made him hard again. Jason clawed his fingers into the larger male's shoulders, at a loss of what to say except the fucked out noises elicited from him. The demigod was brought to a second climax. Jason cried out in pleasure and begged for Hades to continue. Jason's second orgasm pushed Hades over and he released deep within the younger man. Jason shuddered at the feeling and let out a low mewl. The two men didn't move as they panted in post coital bliss, staring into each other's eyes. Hades recovered first and gently slid out of the demigod. He earned a whimper for the action.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hades smirked, evidence of Jason's pleasure all over the Roman's stomach. Said Roman was gasping, boneless from their coupling.

"I wished it didn't have to be a onetime thing." Jason admitted.

"It…doesn't have to be." Hades purred. Jason turned his head towards his new lover who lied alongside him. "You could stay here, sometimes."

"You're married. I…I don't want to come between you and Persephone."

"That's the beauty of it. Persephone has accepted the idea." Hades caressed Jason's face. "She's ok with me being with you. You could stay with me here." Jason blushed.

"I don't know."

"I can't bear to watch you go." Hades pleaded. Jason kissed Hades lightly, lovingly. Hades accepted the kiss, deepening it while he fished around for the fruit he had. Once he grasped the pomegranate Hades broke the kiss. Jason panted, bright eyes fixed on the god. Hades kissed him again, devouring Jason, draining the young man of his air. Meanwhile he split the pomegranate and counted out twelve seeds. He wouldn't lose Jason. Once he had the seeds, Hades broke the kiss. Jason gasped, lips parted. Hades took the opportunity to cover Jason's mouth with his hand, forcing the fruit past his lips. Jason's eyes widened and he protested, but two consecutive orgasms and heated kissing was energy consuming and the demigod was unable to protest the seeds. Jason coughed when Hades pulled his hand away, knowing the Roman had swallowed them.

"How many." Jason whispered.

"Twelve." Jason closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"You win, don't you?" Jason glared at Hades. "You captured every piece of me you could." Hades caught Jason's arms when the demigod tried to flee.

"I love you, Jason. I won't lose you." Hades hugged Jason close. The young man tried to protest, but he was so overwhelmed, all he could do was cry. Jason was bound to the Underworld forever and worse yet he could never leave. Eventually, Hades had to get back to work, so he showed Jason where the washroom was before he left to work. After bathing, Jason searched for normal clothes, only found robes and pulled one on. He lied on the bed, back to the door. When it opened Jason's eyes snapped shut.

"Jason…" Persephone's voice cooed. The demigod sat up and looked at the queen of the Underworld. Her dark hair was braided with silver over one shoulder and she dressed in robes befitting a queen. She looked as young as her husband. She was beautiful. "Come, let me show you my garden." Jason followed, mostly because he didn't want to upset her. The garden itself was…strange. There were flowers, dark flowers, not the sort of things Jason had ever seen back…home. A home he could never go back to. There were also flowers that appeared to be blooming precious metals with gemstones at the centre. "Sit with me."

"I won't make good company."

"Jason," She scolded softly. Jason sighed and sat with her. "He forced them on you."

"Nice guy." Jason gritted.

"I'd say so." Jason met Persephone's gaze. "Jason…see this?" Persephone grabbed a mirror down from the tree growing in the centre of the garden. "It's a special mirror, it was a gift." Snakes surrounded the boarder of the mirror. Jason nodded.

"Ok."

"It will show me potential futures of people." Persephone informed. "Would you like to see what I saw?" Jason only nodded. Persephone held out the mirror for him and the surface rippled. It showed Jason, when he had discovered Annabeth and Piper. The images continued as Jason remembered them, he ran to Percy's, found the son of Poseidon with Nico, and then Jason fled to be alone. He didn't get a letter. The image of Jason was mumbling to himself, and the mumbles grew louder until he was screaming, screaming about how worthless he was. He turned violent and went back to Piper and Annabeth. Jason gasped in horror when he watched himself murder them. He killed Annabeth quickly and strangled Piper slowly. Jason's rage consumed him. He stormed New Rome, murdering as he went. After killing dozens of people on his rampage, Percy managed to stop him, but not without giving up his own life as well. When Jason's soul faced judgement, he spat in the face of Hades and he was damned to the Fields of Punishment for eternal torment. The image faded to black and Persephone set the mirror down.

"I was going to do that?" Jason whispered.

"If Hades did not send the letter. Had he not, my husband also would have let go of you, as he has done so many times in the past. But sending the letter meant he was…investing, more so than he has in a long time."

"It was…" Jason blushed faintly. "But he forced me…"

"I know…" Persephone took Jason's hand. "But know he did it because he loves you deeply."

"You want me to forgive him."

"Ideally, but that is not for me to decide." Jason turned away, settling instead to look around at the odd garden some more.

"I guess he tricked you too." Jason muttered. Persephone only smiled. "It's a unique garden."

"Thank you."

"I won't forget so easily."

"No, but that's ok." Persephone pressed a light kiss on Jason's head. "Perhaps you two should pick up playing Go again, Hades tells me you were beginning to get very good. I myself could never get the hang of the game." Jason blushed.

"We'll have a lot more time I guess…he really told you?"

"Oh, he talked very fondly of you, in each IM, and when I arrived." Jason's blush darkened.

"He talked…how long?"

"Not many show my love kindness. He tends to fall for those who do."

"I…should talk to him."

"Best that you do." Jason left the garden and made his way to the throne room. Hades appeared to be in a meeting with some gods and goddesses, most of whom Jason didn't recognize.

"Jason." Hades quickly stepped off his throne. "I-"

"It's ok." Jason smiled. "I'm…guessing love for this place is acquired…" Jason looked along the rocky walls, floor and ceiling, "Eventually…after an extended stay. I'm kind of mad though, but you did save me so…can we take things slow?" Hades nodded softly. "And…well, enjoy facing my father."

"Don't remind me."

"Let me know if you want to play Go." Jason turned to leave, but the Lord of the Underworld caught his arm. Jason blushed faintly when a light kiss was placed on his lips.

"Thank you." Hades murmured. Jason pressed a light peck on the god's cheek before he left to explore the large castle. Hades returned to his throne and coaxed for his workers to get on with the meeting. He had somewhere he needed to be.

~o-o-o~

Persephone finished doing Hazel's hair before she faced the girl again. The spring goddess plucked a silver lily with an amethyst pistil and garnet anthers. She wove the flower on the side of Hazel's head. The cost of the piece would have been a fortune to the mortal realm; Persephone merely had to grow it.

"I don't know how you managed it, but thank you." Persephone smiled. Hazel grinned.

"It was easy getting Nico to send Jason here. I just had to promise to get Percy naked for him, and that turned out easy as well." Hazel replied. "Might I ask…why Jason?"

"Oh…you'll understand when you're older." Persephone patted Hazel's knee. "Call it…wife's intuition." The women laughed and clinked wine glasses together.

~o-o-o~

_AN: This idea was inspired by a few things. Jason's perfectionist qualities (annoyed me at first, but I've forgiven it after seeing him valiantly get knocked out all the time in MoA), my hate for Piper, my soft spot for Hades. As for Go, the purpose of the game is to capture the opposing player's stones. If you squint and tilt your head, can you kind of see where I went with that?_

_HM_


End file.
